pvethfandomcom-20200214-history
Races of Pveth
Overview Pveth is a diverse place. Filled with all manner of humankind, elven, and Dwarven kind. Even different sub types of Human with their unique traits and beliefs. But one thing stands out from many other places when it comes to the races. If you are not human, you are typically considered second-class. No matter what sub type of Human you may be -- you are still higher than the highest class of Elf in the eye of most lords. Many races are compatible mixed together. Though mixed races are typically the lowest of the low as far as classes go. Human Humans are widespread. They breed fast, they expand easily, and are seen by many as absolute brutal individuals. They are renowned for ambition and greed as well as just how diverse humans are in general. Despite this, theres no way to truly categorize the human kind as they tend to favor different beliefs, different idealogies, and are rarely truly similar. Note: Note: Not all humans have to fall under a subrace. Most humans are just the standard Humans. High Pvethian High Pvethian's are believed to be descendants of Alaricus. They do not age like a norman man, in fact, seem to age barely at all. No known notable death of a High Pvethian that was natural. In fact, it seems more likely that a High Pvethian would kill one of its own in an attempt to raise higher in status which led to the death of most that actually exist. Few houses are able to trace their lineage back to anyone High Pvethian and the only house that truly is of this subrace is the Royal house of DeAlmieda. Northmen Large sturdy folk built from the north. Typically a foot taller than the average human and built to endure. Seem to heal easier than most human folk and are prone to fits of rage that can be destructive. Few can stand toe-to-toe with a trained Northern warrior and walk away the victor. Hillfolk Short and relatively stout. These are those that live among the hills. They tend to be more reclusive, preferring their own type and can be seen as jovial and are always up for a good time. Swampfolk Quite potentially seen as the lowest class of human. They have a greenish hue to their skin, grayer eyes and seem to shun popular areas. Some even believe they secrete a slime like a frog, though, this is just myth. = Dwarf Tough and tradition-abiding folk that are well known for their martial prowess as well as the sheer craftmanship of their work. Though still seen as below humans, they are allowed their own cities and leaders solely due to their craftmanship that Pvethians see as invaluable. Elf Once considered a high and powerful race -- and outside of Pveth in the far reaches of the world. This can be seen as true. But anymore, they are deemed a low race. They tend to have pale skin, and light colored ears. Their eyes usually blue or green and they are easy to distinguish by their slightly taller height and their pointed ears. Allowed no cities or leaders of their own, the Elven kind have been forced to usually work roles of servitude and hard labor. They are easily the most mistreated of all Pvethian races and many believe it is because they pose the most threat to the status quo of Pveth. It is not impossible for an elf to rise high in Pveth -- just difficult. Dark Elf Similar to the regular Elven kind except they tend to have a more darker hue to their skin -- nearing almost a dark purple with light purple colored eyes as well as silver hair. They are rarely seen on the surface and are known to hide away in Dwarven settlements away from the prejudice of humans. Orc Massive beings built for war and live in a tribal setting. Orcs, though typically feared when seen, are not nearly as prejudiced against than the elven kind and this is solely due to the fact that Orcs are rarely seen. Standing at the smallest of 6'ft and anywhere between 250-300lbs they inhabit the horde lands that sit east of Pveth and would be a force to be reckoned with should they ever unite. Supernatural Races Lycans Benefits: * Faster Healing Factor than normal Humans -- Where a broken bone may takes weeks to heal by a human’s rate so long as it was set properly, such a break would only need days to heal, not weeks or months. Missing/Lost appendages do not heal back, nor so sensory organs. Illness is also not an issue for them, save for anything magically created. * Decreased Aging Rate -- The age expectancy, should one survive their first change and fights, would be roughly 130 or so years of age. The average however, much much lower than that, often only a handful of decades after being bitten if fortunate. * Increased senses and strength -- While only a small increase in their human state, once changed, it becomes much more akin to any of the best trained bloodhound or natural wolf for their sense of smell or keen eyesight. Their physical strength can be double that of the normal human state. * Ability to Change at will -- Though this skill comes with experience over a few years, the lycanthrope can willingly change their human form for that a wolf (abet, a bit larger than that of a normal one) or the monstrous one of legend. This process is always painful, leaving the individual vulnerable for several minutes after a change, and is a must do thing when the moon is bright. ' ' Banes: * Silver prevents the ability to shapeshift, and nullifies faster healing -- Weapons made of or coated by silver force all wounds and injuries created by them to heal at a normal rate. Projectiles (Bullets, Shrapnel, Arrowheads, etc) of such weapons will remain an open wound in such a case unless removed. Powdered Silver or Silver Nitrate have an allergic effect on the Afflicted in a similar fashion to a bee sting or peanut allergy. Handling silver in its metal form, as a human, doesn’t do anything other than irritation. Long term contact will produce a rash. * Wolfsbane also prevents the ability to shapeshift -- Very small amounts of the juices/oils of the wolfsbane plant may provide temporary reprieve from shifting and the inner wolf’s tendencies, while returning the person’s senses back to a human normal. However these effects are short lived, as the healing factor reduces the tonic’s effectiveness. Over time, the tonic will be less effective and more toxic to the person, eventually making the plant worthless. Those using it to poison a werewolf would require a considerable amount and would be a hazard to the person wishing to use it as a weapon. Skill teachings in botany is needed to safely handle this plant. * Any physical damage that overtakes their healing ability, including that of decapitation or piercing of the heart -- Fire, for example, is a very good weapon should the hunter not have any silver available. * There is no known cure -- Though many have sought it, including Delva, many have come to the realization that there is no cure for lycanthropy after the victim has their first change.